


FOOD

by Milady_Silvia



Series: FOOD [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tail Sex, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Freezer ama poter umiliare Vegeta in ogni modo, anche con il cibo.





	FOOD

**Author's Note:**

> Richiama 'Padre indesiderato'.  
> Partecipa al 10° p0rnfest. Prompt: Freezer/Vegeta; "E' ora della nostra cena, Vegeta-san".

FOOD

Il sangue scendeva lungo la schiena di Vegeta, il collare di cuoio nero che indossava al collo gli stringeva alla giugulare. La vista si appannava, le tempie gli pulsavano e vide nero. Deglutì a vuoto sentendo il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca. Il suo addome si contrasse, mentre le ossa premevano contro la pelle abbronzata. Dimenò la coda castana, non si sentiva più le braccia, i polsi ammanettati erano ricoperti di sangue rappreso. Dimenò le gambe, sentendole formicolare, la coda gli ondeggiò davanti ai glutei nudi. Il sangue che colava dalle ferite sulla schiena scendeva fino alle sue gambe e scivolava fino ai piedi, gocciolando sul pavimento di metallo.

Uno sferragliare metallico che si avvicinava gli rimbombò nelle orecchie, acuendo il dolore al capo che già provava.

Freezer lo colpì nuovamente con la coda e nel punto in cui l’aveva frustato si aprì un altro squarcio. Vegeta ingoiò un gemito e il capo gli ricadde inerte in avanti. Freezer ghignò e sorrise, vedendo un carrello davanti a sé. Alzò il capo e osservò Zarbon lasciare andare il manico del carrello. L’alieno dalla pelle azzurra si voltò, facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia verde e si chiuse la porta alle spalle con un tonfo. Il rumore strappò un gemito di dolore al giovane principe.

Freezer osservò la tovaglia di stoffa verde-acqua che copriva il carrello, in contrasto con il grigio metallo della stanza e dell’oggetto stesso. Le iridi rosso acceso del dittatore galattico brillarono nell’oscurità rischiarata dalla pallida luce elettrica.

Vegeta intravedeva delle ombre alle sue spalle con la coda dell’occhio, il battito cardiaco era irregolare, il fiato gli si condensava dalle labbra gonfie e sanguinanti.

Freezer si chinò e alzò il coperchio di metallo del piatto al centro del carrello. Avvicinò il naso al piatto colmo di broccoli arancioni luminescenti che galleggiavano in un liquido violaceo, insieme a dita raggrinzite verde scuro e occhi dall’iride grigio spento.

“È ora della nostra cena, Vegeta-san” disse con voce melliflua.

“Non sento odore di qualcosa che mangereste anche voi” ringhiò Vegeta. Le fitte al suo addome si fecero lancinanti e la salivazione gli aumentò, la saliva gli inumidì le labbra mischiandosi al sangue.

< In questa catacomba tecnologica troverà la sua fine prima di potersi vendicare. L’odio del mio popolo ribolle dentro di lui, ma non potrà mai nemmeno sfiorarmi. Oppure finalmente si abbandonerà all’idea di essere mio, in eterno > pensò Freezer. La sua coda avvolse la gamba del ragazzino e con la punta gli sfiorò il membro. Vegeta gemette e digrignò i denti, colpendo con la fronte il muro di ferro. Il suo corpo ignudo era scosso da tremiti e il sangue rappreso si mischiava a quello fresco.

Freezer appoggiò il coperchio in un angolo del ripiano del carrello. Si allontanò da esso e liberò il ragazzino. Vegeta rovinò a terra finendo su un fianco, strinse le labbra ingoiando un gemito e si rannicchiò su se stesso. Freezer lo afferrò per i capelli e lo sollevò, facendogli alzare la testa. Si leccò le labbra e con l’unghia aguzza dell’indice della zampa superiore gli incise la pelle della guancia, lasciandogli un segno verso il basso. Rifece la stessa cosa dall’altra parte del viso del ragazzino.

“Comportati bene Vegeta-san. Non vorrai innervosire il tuo dolce padre?” domandò. Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, mentre Freezer gli leccava le guance.

“L-lord-sama” biascicò.

< Non sei mio padre! > pensò. Sentì gli occhi pizzicare e strinse un pugno. Freezer lo fece strisciare fino alla parete e gli fece sbattere la testa contro il muro, facendolo ricadere seduto.

“La fedeltà cieca verrà ben ricompensata. I ritardi saranno gravemente puniti, odio aspettare. I colpi di testa ti porteranno a morte certa” spiegò il changelling avvicinandosi al carrello. Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, sentendo il sangue rappreso prudergli sulla schiena. L’odore di cibo gli punse le narici e il suo stomaco gorgogliò rumorosamente, batté la coda per terra ripetutamente.

Freezer rimestò nel piatto con le dita e riuscì a trovare un grumo di spinaci arancioni emananti un bagliore giallastro. Stringendo la mano, raggiunse nuovamente il mercenario e si piegò, con la mano libera lo obbligò ad aprire la bocca facendo scricchiolare la mandibola. Vegeta dimenò la testa, Freezer scoppiò a ridere e gli mise a forza gli spinaci con l’altra mano. Gli lasciò andare il mento e gli tappò naso e bocca. Vegeta annaspò e deglutì, Freezer lo lasciò andare.

“Non le trovi prelibatezze degne di un principe? O preferisci nutrirti di carcasse aliene?” domandò Freezer. Vide il liquido violetto colare dalla bocca di Vegeta, si sporse e gli leccò le labbra. Il ragazzino sgranò gli occhi e si ritrasse, fu colto da capogiro e ricadde sdraiato. L’odore del sangue superò quello del cibo. Freezer gli leccò il collo e gli mordicchiò la spalla, Vegeta ansimò, sgranando gli occhi.

“Ora fai mangiare anche me” sussurrò. Guardò il basso ventre del giovane e si leccò le labbra. Vegeta si rimise in piedi, con le gambe tremanti e scivolò lungo la parete, lasciando una scia di sangue.

“Non sono commestibile” sibilò. Si allontanò e si staccò dalla parete, tremando.

“Oh Vegeta-chan, intendo in un altro modo” rispose Freezer.

Vegeta corse, ondeggiando, verso la porta. La coda di Freezer scatto, gli si avvolse intorno alla caviglia e lo strattonò, facendolo cadere a faccia in giù. Freezer lo fece strisciare nuovamente all’indietro, a faccia in giù. Vegeta si divincolò e gridò.

“Gli spinaci non ti sono piaciuti? Io penso che siano un ottimo condimento, invece” ribatté Freezer, chinandosi su di lui.

Lo penetrò con un colpo secco, Vegeta gridò sentendo il membro dell’altro invaderlo. La pelle gli si graffiò, mentre il membro dell’alieno penetrava sempre più a fondo. Vegeta urlò ancora e tentò di dimenarsi, mentre l’altro lo schiacciava a terra. Freezer gli infilò la coda in bocca, il fiato del ragazzino si mozzò e deglutì un paio di volte.

“Succhia” ordinò Freezer al suo orecchio. Penetrò il saiyan ripetutamente, con movimenti secchi. Sangue vermiglio colò tra le gambe del ragazzino.

“Succhia e diminuirò la forza” sibilò ancora il tiranno. Vegeta gli morse la punta della coda e Freezer ringhiò. Uscì la coda di scatto dalla bocca del più piccolo e gliela strinse intorno al collo. Il respiro del giovinetto si mozzò, mentre Frezeer lo prendeva furiosamente. Gli afferrò la coda e gliela accarezzò, il corpo di Vegeta si tese e venne. Freezer gli premette la coda fino a fargli sfuggire un gemito di dolore.

I muscoli di Vegeta si rilassarono, mentre il corpo del ragazzino si abbandonava esanime, scosso da tremiti sempre più lievi. Il petto di Freezer si macchiò di sangue.

Freezer lasciò andare la coda e venne, sangue e sperma si fusero allargandosi in una pozza sul pavimento.

“Posso continuare per giorni, ma posso essere magnanimo” sibilò Freezer. Allungò la coda fino al piatto, la intinse sporcandola di melma violacea e la fece scattare, mettendola di nuovo in bocca al ragazzino. Vegeta succhiò rumorosamente, sporcandosi le labbra.

“Vegeta-san, ora sì che sei un bravo principino” disse Freezer con tono compiaciuto.

 Uscì da dentro il saiyan e gli accarezzò la coda, sentendo Vegeta gemere ripetutamente di dolore.

< T-ti ucciderò > pensò Vegeta. Sperma, sangue e sudore freddo lo ricoprivano.

“Per la vostra specie inferiore il cibo è una debolezza. Non sapete proprio godervelo, scimmioni” si lamentò Freezer. Vegeta guardava davanti a sé con sguardo vacuo.

 


End file.
